(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier reel used for carrying a plurality of products, electronic components of, e.g., a semiconductor apparatus in particular, and to a carriage method using the carrier reel.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
In case of carrying electronic components of, e.g., a semiconductor apparatus, there is adopted a carriage method by which a carrier tape which is a tape accommodating a plurality of electronic components therein are wound around the carrier reel and the carrier reel is fed to carry a plurality of electronic components.
The carrier reel used in this method has such a structure as that a flange portion consisting of two surfaces which are distanced from each other by a tape width and provided in parallel with and opposed to each other is connected to a hub portion provided between the two surfaces.
In the carriage method for electronic components adopting such a carriage method, after carriage, an axial rod is inserted into a through hole or the like provided in the center of a body portion of the real to mount the carrier reel having the carrier tape wound around the reel on an automatic assembling line, and the individual electronic components are supplied by drawing the carrier tape, thereby performing mounting and assembling of each electronic component.